Dresses
by Deaths Lie
Summary: Dresses are known as things for girls. They cover them up, yet they are completely exposed if you just ignore the sheet of fabric it's made from. Girls. Girly. Dresses. Chiho Hyuuga/Sakura Asama because they need a story. (AKA it's the president from Shiro's school and the girl Saruhiko drugged) Ignoring the cursing it's a K.


Love is a boy meets girl, they fall in love, and live happily ever after. Of course this is more of how a little kid would look at the life of love, because they don't know just how many girls that boy will meet, thinks he falls in love with until he's happily gone. A child doesn't realize all the complications in life, nor do they even have a full understanding of love.

When I was a child I thought I'd fall in love with a boy, have kids and live a happy little life until God wanted me in heaven. I never even thought a girl like I wouldn't like guys, or that same-sex relationships could happen at all.

When I was 9 my mom said the men that lived in the house behind us were gay and not to be rude about their relationship; but I didn't even understand what she was saying until two years later when my sister became a gay rights activist, even after that two more years. To me they were kind people who gave us flowers for Easter and let us kids go play with their turtles. It never occurred to me to even think of their love as something special, or like I should even care as long as they were nice. That being said I was still a kid who didn't understand what love was, making the counterpart, hate, unfathomable.

As I got older I got crushes. Of course girls had to like guys so I just figured my attraction to girls was because I wanted to be their friend. I figured the jealous thoughts of people around them, watching them kiss their boyfriend and such was me wanting to be them, not me wanting to be that person by their side. I looked at guys. I like guys.

Four years after moving away from the neighbors all the rednecks hated for some unknown reason, something about them being together, I met my first lesbian. I've probably met a few, but she was the first person I had ever met to say, "I'm teaching History and I'm a lesbian." Of course all the kids in the class started giggling. We didn't care, since all of us were in someway part of the LGB community, but my mom thought it was inappropriate.

In the summer of that year my best friend told me his parents were "gay ass lesbians, and I'm their bastard sperm donor oldest child." I was to say the least intrigued, but more by how two women had a kid. Now later I felt embarrassed for finding it so interesting, and bombarding him in questions, though I had learned to not care. I met tons of LGBT people, and I was the only one to truly look at their relationship as normal.

I went on dates with guys, and one girl, but I didn't really like them and the girl thought I was joking. As I got older I could barely look at guys that weren't freakishly girly, and girls looked better in my eyes. I like guys. I look at guys, or do I?

I couldn't wrap my head around the urge I had to make-out with this girl I knew was too religious to ever really be okay with gays. I finally decided I was pansexual, because I liked every gender, and because people were dumb I decided I was bi. Though damn guys failed at everything, but friends. I look at girls?

Finally by the end of that same year I decided fuck it vagina for the superior race, and fuck those fake ass bi bitches. My mom had a hell of a time figuring out why I got irritated by her calling me straight. I mean my family is like the LGBT hotspot! Everyone is betting my brother is gay, and no one thinks my sister is the straight one, but me with my girly style of course I like guys.

Now go back to remember how hard it was for the boy to meet the girl he was to fall in love with marry, and then how they will in the end still get a divorce. How hard is it for girl to meet girl, other girl to return feelings and for them to fall in love. On the bright side if the girls get to the part of love they wont have to worry about divorce because law doesn't allow them to get married. Huray homophobic ass holes you really cut down on our lawyer fees, especially since we aren't allowed to adopt either.

Now where am I going? Everyone knows gay ass lesbians don't find love, and I've tried to except that. That was until I met the girl that beats all girls I had ever found cute. My school president, Chiho Hyuuga.

I met her on my first day of high school. I was probably blushing she was so beautiful. Every guy had their eyes on her too, and she rejected every last one of them! I ran as anything in the student council just to see her, and I got vicepresident. I was sort of the only girl to run for that position, and the guys weren't about to let a guy be that close to her.

A few months have passed, and I have just fallen more and more for her. She barely ever laughs, she says it's not attractive, but I think the snort is too perfect. I have declined four guys by saying I like girls, because it's better for it to be known. Somehow the rumor hasn't spread like wildfire, because I'm too girly to be gay.

Today is no different. Classes go by, time for student council, and now some moron is here to confess his love for me. Oh joy another rejection.

"Asama-san I-I really really like you. You probably don't even know who I am, but I have math with you. My name is Haru Shimizu. Will you please go on a date with me?!" His cheeks are. So embarrassed to have to come out to me on the way to my club activities, maybe?

Taking a deep breath I think of the best way to turn him down. "I know who you are. You sit to the left of me one row ahead, but even so I never looked at you like that. I-I like someone else, a lot, and well I'm sorry. I have-"

"Who do you like?" I hear the president say from behind me. When I look to see her she is sitting on the banister, and has had to have watched this all. Instantly my cheeks turn brighter than the boy before me.

"I-I um it's a secret!" I turn away to look at the floor, completely embarrassed for her to ask that. "I'm really sorry Shimizu-san, I'd love to be you're friend though." With that I'm sprinting away from both of them.

"Asama-kun wait!" Hyuuga I hear call after me. I don't dare look back at her in fear she'll either catch up, or she'll find out. "Asama!" Grabbing hold of my hand she pulls me to a stop with a jolt.

Looking around I've managed to run all the way to the hallway before the roof, one of the quietest hallways in the school. "What?" I say quietly as tears start to fall from my eyes. Of course now I have to be all weak. At least that guy didn't start crying when I so rudely rejected him.

". . . I like you . . . I wanted to confess at the school festival this year, but seeing all these guys asking you out is getting irritating. If you like someone else I understand, just I want to know who it is to at least help you. No. I don't want to help some guy be with you at all!" She looks at me like she is about to cry with me, though she isn't weak like that.

I let out a few gross sobs before leaping, I mean literally leaping, into her chest. I feel her wrap her arms around my shaking shoulders, patiently waiting for me to stop running snot on her. "I've liked you since we first met and you helped me find my stupid hair bobble!"

"Wait what!" She pushes me away to look at my eyes. "You've liked me that long and you didn't say shit! Gah you asshole! I can't be all fucking romantic like that since I started liking you when you tipped over the file cabinet, spilt all our plans on the floor, and then proceeded to cry like a baby saying 'sorry', ignoring my plea for you to get your butt to the infirmary 'cause the cabinet fell on your foot!"

I wait for a second remembering instantly that day, and how gross I looked. "You're right I think mines more romantic. . ." We look at each other a moment before breaking out in a fit of laughter.

"So next off day want to head into town for a date?" She smiles when I start nodding my head like a maniac. "You're so adorable." You'd think this would be when we have a hot girl on girl make-out scene, but it's not. She pulls me into another hug and it's fucking fabulous. Ever hug a girl? Their tits are comfy, but I like this because I win and the person I feel pretty in love with right now is hugging me.

I look at girls, and I like Chiho Hyuuga my school president.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay yeah this might suck, but at least they have a story now from me. They were my first ship, and only returning feelings for each other ship, so enjoy my OTP. Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think so I might get the drive to finish this.


End file.
